1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pontoon boats and more particularly to a stowable ramp for a pontoon boat that is selectively positionable on any side of the pontoon boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Recreational boating has become increasingly popular in recent years. While interest in ski boats and fishing boats remains high, many people are interested in boats for cruising and relaxation. Pontoon boats are an inexpensive alternative to yachts, cabin cruisers, and other luxury pleasure boats. A pontoon boat has a large deck supported by at least two pontoons. A motor and steering system are typically attached to the pontoon boat to provide locomotion and control. Because of the large, open surface provided by the deck, pontoon boats are ideally suited for large numbers of people. The boats provide plenty of space for lounging or grilling food.
Because the deck of a pontoon boat is mounted relatively high above the water line on a pair of pontoons, it is sometimes difficult for passengers on board to exit the boat. Entry and exit without the assistance of an adjacent boat dock is difficult, if not impossible. It is often desirable for a boat operator to be able to beach a pontoon boat on shore; however, only those passengers than can jump or pull themselves onto the deck of the boat will be able to exit or board.
There have been some ramps developed for use with pontoon boats. However, these ramps are typically overly complicated and heavy. These ramps typically have many moving parts, which cause excessive movement and noise beneath the deck of the boat as the boat is underway or when the boat experiences rocking due to wave motion. The bulkiness of some ramps causes the ramps to extend below the deck far enough that the ramp impedes the stream of water displaced by the pontoons. This can increase the drag on the pontoon boat as it moves through the water.
Existing ramps are fixed relative to that portion of the boat accessed by the ramp. More specifically, existing ramps will only allow access to one side of a vessel. This is adequate but does not allow flexibility in docking the boat. For example, a boat operator docking a boat on a beach will typically beach the bow first. In this instance, it would be useful if the ramp allowed access to the bow of the boat. If the boat were docked adjacent to a boat dock, pier, or other boat, it would be useful if the ramp allowed access to either the port or starboard side of the boat.
A need therefore exists for an improved ramp for a pontoon boat that is easily stowed beneath the deck of the boat, yet does not increase the drag characteristics of the boat. A need further exists for a ramp that is simple and lightweight in design, thereby allowing a single person to easily extend and stow the ramp. The ramp should also preferably be secured to the pontoon boat in such a way that it does not move or create excessive noise when the pontoon boat is underway or when the boat experiences movement caused by waves. Finally, a need exists for a ramp that is easily positionable at any one of several stations on a boat for allowing passengers to board from any side of the boat.